Wild Shaman
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: Ranmaxyugiohxkenshin possible others.AU. Ranma is the new kid in town and when he comes so does his all the chaos. Just what did Ranma learn from his trip withbothhis parents.fix summary and errors later


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, shaman king, rurouni kenshin or any other anime in this crossover though if I create any character in this crossover I do though if you want to use them feel free. As with all my fan fics I post the rough drafts first so if they need work don't flame because I will fix them as soon as can while I'm writing so many other ones. Also just writing this for fun and entertainment.

Wild Shaman

Samurai Ghost, Shaman, and Chaos Galore

It was rather quite night and with the stars out it was quite peaceful especially for one certain pigtailed individual, who was up on a hill alone. Not just any normal hill mind you, but one that contained a cemetery. Most people only visit cemeteries to visit lost love ones graves to say few words and leave which was not what he was doing. Rather he was hanging out like it was normal everyday thing that everyone would do. He sat gazing up at the stars totally lost within his own little world as usual did, but tonight was different. He had just moved into the place as part of his training according to his parents and he didn't know a soul then again he hardly did as it was thanks to his training in both disciplines. Little did he know that was all about to change tonight, as he would meet a kid who's hair was a mixture of black, red, and yellow.

Yugi mutou was having the worst luck tonight of all night he had to running late for his night tutoring session with his friend Tea. He would have to take the shortcut through the cemetery to make it in time for the session and he really didn't want to risk running into the local gang that hung out there often, but lucky for him they wouldn't be there. He was making good time until he happen to catch sight of the pigtailed individual sitting at ease on top of a head stone. This would have seemed weird had not that solved the millennium puzzle, which housed the spirit of a 3000-year-old pharaoh.

Yugi " Yami don't you think it strange that someone just hang out in cemetery like this. Something about this just seems real strange if you ask me."

Yami" hmm… your right it is strange wonder why don't you go ask him I'm sure Tea would not mind you being late as long you call her after."

Yugi approaches the pigtailed youth, who was staring up at the stars seemingly spaced out as Yugi came up to him. He didn't even move or appear to have heard approach, as Yugi waited not to startle him. What he got was a surprise as the youth start to speak to him.

Ranma " Its nice here just staring up at the stars. It is nice quiet just the way I like it. Come join us and relax a little bit. I'm sure you and your spirit are not in too much of a hurry."

Yugi " what do you mean us… what you mean you can see Yami."

Ranma " Of course he is wearing the same weird puzzle you are wearing and looks just like you. As for us I mean all the other dead beat spirits that can't move on yet."

A bunch of spirits appeared around Ranma varying from school teachers, fighter, to a guy that look like he lost a fight to a bear. They were all hanging around him casually. To both Yugi and Yami this was something else to be seeing spirit like this was if anything surprising.

Yugi " how come I come I can see those spirits as clear as day now."

Ranma " that's easy gramps said people with heightened awareness even slight can see them it just sometimes remains dormant."

Yugi " ok it was nice meeting and all but I get going I'm late as it is. Any later she is going to kill me I just know it."

Yugi made it to his tutoring session a little late though Tea didn't lecture him. He was paying attention as best he could since the pigtailed youth he met kept coming into his and Yami's thoughts. Tea noticed this and decided to see what was on his mind because Yugi was never like this unless something was on his mind.

Tea " hey Yugi is everything ok you seem to be spacing out. So what is distracting you? Do you want to talk about it because I'm willing to listen to you."

Yugi " well actually I was just thinking about this strange kid I met along the way to meeting today. I met him in the strangest place. You see I was running through that graveyard to make up so I get here on time you know that one that one of local gangs use. Well there he was sitting seemingly at ease and out of it like it was normal. "

Tea " that's strange your sure it was not Bones hanging out there. Why would anyone want to hang out there?"

Yugi " it was not bones in fact I have never seen the kid around ever. Then he asked me if I want hang out with us. I thought he was crazy seeing I didn't see anyone with him. Get this he said he could see Yami and described what he looked like. Then to answer my question he stated us as in him and spirits that could not go on. I saw them Tea it was just weird even for me. Wonder if I will see him again?"

Tea " wow I can see why you seem distracted maybe we should stop here for tonight. Who knows you might run into him again? He might have just moved here. Well see you in class tomorrow Yugi."

Yugi " see you Tea."

The day passed as by quietly as there was no talk about the pigtailed youth. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were waiting in homeroom wondering why the teacher drew everyone's attention away from what they usual do.

Teacher " Can I get your attention I have announcement to make it should not be too long. I have been informed that starting today you be having a new classmate joining you… come on in and introduce yourself."

Ranma " Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, I just moved here after I finished training trip with my parents to learn there styles."

Teacher " You may sit anywhere you like for now. Everyone can go back to what you were doing now."

Yugi " its him that guy I told you guys about. That is the guy that could spirits even Yami's spirit."

Joey " You mean that guy can see spirits. Hey Ranma is it true you can see spirits"

Ranma " spirits are not real everyone knows that. Your friend must be stressed out or seen too many scary movies."

Yugi " but I saw you last night hanging out at the cemetery. You know me from last night"

Ranma " hmm can't say I have until just now."

Joey " You know you might have been stressed out and imagined it with all you been through."

Yugi " I doubt it. So Joey want to see how much your deck has come along in a duel."

Joey " you know I do."

Ranma just sat laid there in the desk next to their game not paying too much attention to it. He was rather silent not saying a word as he spaced out. This in it self seemed to draw attention to himself for he was the only one of that was silent even Seto Kaiba was more social than him. So Tea decided to see if there was anything wrong with him.

Tea " Hey Ranma. Is there something a matter your awful quiet compared to everyone else in the class? I hope Joey didn't upset you by asking you a personal question based on rumor. Joey sometimes doesn't think about what he says sometimes"

Ranma " Hmm… oh sorry its fine he didn't upset me really. It is ok it is only natural for anyone to curious about new people. I'm just getting settled in all being new. So there is nothing to worry about. So your friends like to play duel monsters I see it is quite popular even I have heard and played some when I was not busy training in both my disciplines. So what does that make Joey's record of losses to Yugi."

Tea " That's good to hear for a second I thought you were mad at us or something was wrong. Of course they like duel monsters seeing they practically live it. They are some of best players around. Hmm I think last time I check that would make it about a hundred and eighty some odd losses with no wins. Yugi is the best duelist around beside Kaiba."

Ranma " That's cool. I can see just by glancing they are both good. I got to be honest with you guys for being quiet its because most people I have gone to school with during my training after learning more about me didn't want to hang around me. All I can tell you about my training is I'm a student of anything goes school of martial arts as well as another style. I will explain more after class if you and your friends want to meet after school."

Tea " Sure. We will meet after school gets out."

Tea goes and talks to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan agreeing to meet Ranma after class. So classes continued as normal for them with exception of Ranma, who seemed to slack off and seemed hardly awake at all. None of them seemed to notice because they were busy taking in what they could of the classes. The school day after many periods was drawing to end and as soon as the bell rang Ranma bolted out the class by jumping out the second story window causing many students to stare at him. Not surprising as it was far from average way to exit. Everyone stared as he landed casually.

Joey " He is either very skilled or just plain crazy."

Tristan " I'm voting for both."

After five minutes of wading through the halls that were filled with students they finally made it out of the school to find Ranma nowhere in sight. He was supposed to be waiting for them and that didn't make sense why did he cut out so fast. They continued to look around thinking that he would show up any second.

Joey " that's strange he just ditch us like that."

Tristan " I bet he didn't have any intention on meeting up with us to begin with."

Tea " We should give him a second he may have just forgot something he left in the class…"

Yugi " Hmm we might as well wait few minutes because we are in no hurry to get anywhere."

Ranma was curses as he sat in one of the higher branches of tree out of their view. As he or rather she sat in the tree after a student spilt water on him causing his curse to activate. He had wanted to avoid explaining the curse at least until they knew him better before revealing. No luck he remained a water magnet in either form. Ranma took hot water thermos that filled up earlier and pour it on self returning to normal, but what he didn't count on was the water splashing them bellow as he drops down to meet him.

Tea " ah… it's raining…huh?"

Yugi " hey watch it you could scared someone to death popping out like that and what is with shower treatment"

Joey " you could have warned us you know."

Tristan " Yeah man geeze."

Ranma "sorry about that if I had my way I would just met you like I plan to, but it was not in the cards apparently. But that is beside the point. I said that I would tell about my past whether you believe it or not. I also wanted apologize to Yugi for it was n I lied everything he claimed about me was true."

Joey" yeah see what I told you were over… what you mean to tell me you hangout with ghost and in cemeteries."

Tea " that's is just a little creepy if you ask me."

Tristan " Yeah the person that hangs out in cemeteries is the duelist Bones and then again the guy is as it is."

Ranma " Yep you heard me right its not that creepy really to me it is no big deal for me giving my families background being what is the abnormal is normal to me. I the heir to both of my family's tradition, from my father I was trained in the family martial arts style of anything goes school of martial art and from my mother side I inherited the blood proud line of Shamans. Life was never easy for me as their training was nothing sort insanity. If you were wondering what shaman is by definition is person that unlike normal person exist on both plains the spirit and earth. It allows me commune and work along spirits. So I can see Yami as clear as day."

Joey " get out of town. I find that hard to believe how do you I know half of what you said is true."

Ranma seems to snicker at that comment as he would soon find out it was not wise to say stuff like that to Ranma. As Ranma move by Joey swiftly he enhanced a speed slightly taking Joey's belt, dueling monsters cards without Joey noticing.

Ranma " I just did half of that or you have not noticed there is a draft down there. But don't pull your pants up on my account I'm sure everyone wants to see your boxers."

Joey " what that… that is crazy. How you did you do that… "

Tea " I guess he showed you didn't he. You should be carefully what you wish for Joey."

Tristan " remind me not to take him so lightly when he says something he good at something."

Ranma " Oh yeah and here take your cards back as well as your belt."

Yugi " so you said your shaman as well. Can you show us that too? You must be great shaman and I'm quite interested as is Yami."

Tristan " Yeah come on and if you make for fun of Joey be my guest."

Joey " hey watch it Tristan."

Ranma " hmm if you guys want to see I guess we might as head over to the cemetery seeing it is probably best place to find good ghost as any and besides I rather not have use the other alternative method of demonstrating. Come on"

They left without saying much other than it being creepy have to visit the cemetery, a place where spirits hang out as well few gangs in town hung out there as to not get bothered much. When they arrive at the ancient cemetery to find a surprising scene as there sprawled on the ground was every member of "wooden sword" Ryu's gang lay there like rag dolls. Even Ryu was laid on ground sporting large black and blues all over as he was clutching his shatter sword. A figure sat on a gravestone holding something wrapped in white cloth. The figures as opened locking on to Ranma as if was waiting all this time for him.

Figure " You sure took your time getting here. I been waiting for you Saotome so we can finish our fight that you cheated me out of and for that you going to pay dearly…"

The figure launched right after Ranma staying close to him launching a series of blows at Ranma. Ranma stayed inches away from each blow as dodged in a complex set of sidesteps and bends as he kept up with his opponent's speed easily. The figure missed ax kick coming down shattering two gravestones. The figure seemed to get angry at Ranma carefree attitude.

Ranma " hmm… do I know because you sure seem to know me and you got me at a lose there."

Figure " you forgotten me so easily have you. Let me refresh your memory. It is because of you I have been wondering around lost all the time. You thought it was funny to trick me into using that ghost and getting a directional curse for that matter. I have been trying to hunt you down to pay back for making my life a living hell…"

Ranma " hmm… I know you're the "lost shaman" Ryoga… Hibiki. Hey long time no sees sorry about all that."

Ryoga " Ranma shut up. Prepare to lose to me. Meet my new guardian ghost come forth Sanosuke."

The figure of the spirit in a white jacket with kanji of evil on the back stood with broom style hair next to Ryoga. From the looks of it the spirit was a fighter was seasoned fighter in his life that was for sure. It was not looking so great now for Ranma, who didn't have a guardian spirit. In blink of eye for the Yugi and his crew were shocked to seeing all this, which was saying much for till now they didn't believe ghost now they did. What came next blew them away the spirit turned into a flame head going right into Ryoga.

Ryoga " Integrate."

Ryoga/Sano " Not so cocky now are we. Eat this "ground blast".

The blast of earth was sloppy and missed Ranma continuing on towards his friends. Ranma thought quickly throwing himself in front of the blast and sharp rocks that were not block cut him up a bit as well his cloths.

Ranma " Hey idiot leave them my friends out this fight and anyone else for that matter. I will not let you hurt anyone else for own revenge. I will find a way to beat you no matter what I takes."

Ranma continued to fight against Ryoga/Sano and for every so many punches he threw at him seem to be less effective. He continued to block and dodge to his best though he was slowly losing ground. He fell back as he planned to find some counter or way turn the fight around. Two ghostly figures seemed to be forming behind Ranma as he got up from another brutal kick from Ryoga.

Joey " hang in there Tristan and I will come help you."

Tristan " we are here for man."

Tea " please be ok…"

Ranma " no stay back I'm fine I don't want you to get hurt…"

The first ghostly figure appeared with long auburn hair, with cross-shaped scar on cheek, wearing a pinkish purple kimono. On his side was blade in sheath. Standing right next to swordsman was yet another one with silver hair, wearing a white samurai garb with own sword at his side.

Spirit 1 " This one does not take kindly for endangering innocent bystanders that this one doesn't. This one offers his blade to help the innocent. From day forward you may use the blade of Kenshin Himura."

Spirit 2 " I agree with Himura as for his ill regards for dragging in the innocent into the fight for petty reason of revenge. I for one will not stand by let the innocent get hurt and lend my sword to for time being. My name is Amidamaru."

Yugi " no way those are the spirits of the two of the greatest samurai that teacher taught us about. They were revered by most during their times for their ability to kill earning them the titles of battousai and the demon fiend. Those graves he smash must have been the resting places of those two."

Joey " cool samurai ghosts now this is really getting interesting."

Tristan " you said it man."

Ranma " fine I could use the help. Amidamaru I want you to be my second set of eyes, so that no matter how involved in this fight I will not be caught off guard leaving my friends unguarded. Now Kenshin I'm going to unite with you " Kenshin spirit flame mode integrate "

The form of Kenshin changed to red face ball of flame as Ranma plunged it into his chest and then with flash of light Ranma was standing his hair changed to auburn strangely enough with union. He was standing there with his basic sword with intense determination reflected in his eyes. Ryoga/ Sano unwrapped a large Zanbatu, (spelling?) a sword so heavy it soul purpose in war was to attack a solider mounted on horse with one strike. Ryoga/Sano attacks Ranma/Ken with powerful downward strike to them find them standing on the massive sword as the dust clears.

Ryoga/Sano" your going down this time for sure."

Ranma/Ken " you can try all you like but that large sword is too much handicap you won't come close to hitting me."

Ryoga/Sano continued to attack against as Ranma/Ken dodged the attack rebounding off the tree with quick down motion of both his sword that clashes with once with quick flash the clash was over as Ranma/Ken sheathed the now blunted sword and was in ready stance. Next thing Yugi and his friends knew they heard a loud crack and the huge sword broke in two pieces. Their jaws dropped.

Ryoga/Sano " not again… what was that?"

Ranma/Ken " that was Hiten Mitsurugi Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer strike), but this has gone on long enough the next strike will end this.

Ryoga/Sano " bring it"

Ranma/Ken "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryusosen (Dragon nest strike).

Ranma brutally attacked Ryoga/Sano with series multiple lightening fast strikes sending them crashing. Ryoga/ Sano got up look way worse than Ranma was at the start of the fight and the only thing keeping them going was really only adrenaline. Ranma/Ken ended the battle rather anti-climatic as they did the unthinkable; they separated and talk some sense into them.

Ranma " Ryoga can't we just be friends like we used to and if you like we can continue to be rivals. Let just stopped this the fight it pointless because if you recall my pops idea to have use that cursed spirit. I just encourage you to he didn't tell us it was cursed probably his idea to break us hanging by making you lost. Pops thought friends were just a hindrance to my training."

Kenshin " Sano I think you had your fun and I must say even after becoming a spirit you have not lost your touch my friend."

Ryoga separates from Sanosuke remaining conscious to say one thing " that old fools toast." Ryoga lost consciousness having over taxed him with uniting with Sanosuke on top traveling fatigue. Somewhere a certain bald martial artist was has a both a sneezing fit and bad case of chills. Ranma on the other hand was talking with the two ghosts as everyone else just listened being to shock to speak.

Ranma " so does this mean you will become my guardian ghosts?"

Kenshin " this one would like that in deed. Though this one would prefer to avoid killing unless it was necessary that I do. I have one request of you that you find and take up my blade, the sakabato. If could find it I much appreciate it."

Ranma " fine I will ask my mother seeing she is expert with a sword she might know where to look. How about you Amidamaru will join me I could use all the help I can get. What do you say will join me?"

Amidamaru " I will have to decline as I'm going to wait for my friend in this very spot as I have since I lent my best friend my sword as hoped to perfect it like he always did since we were kids. I have waited to this very day."

Ranma " hmm I see. How about this I will track down your friend and your sword to end your waiting all this time. Then would consider join my group. You just wait here I'll be back. Oh yeah Kenshin I will need you to go into this memorial tablet that way you can travel with me easier."

Kenshin vanishes into the tablet as Ranma getting caught up in all turned and waved his hand in front of his friends without much of a reaction. Though Yugi snapped out of his daze unlike the others, who passed out because it finally became too much to take in.

Yugi " hmm that was something else to think shaman exist today and even Yami is surprised, which is something else."

Ranma " well its been fun I better get home otherwise I won't hear the end of it from the folks. I will talk to in school tomorrow and maybe if you want you can even visit. Catch you all later.

Ranma took off leaving them all to their own devices though little did he know a figure watched him in the shadows from afar disappeared. Was he or she another rival Shaman or something else? Elsewhere a pair travelers continued a upon the trail of their prey growing ever near…

AN: after I mention a technique once I will use translation version to make it simpler seeing spelling all Kenshin techniques correctly can be a pain. That's it for my first chapter of wild shaman I decided to end I here. Next time on wild shaman Ranma start his search for the two samurai blades. If that was enough not only it is getting harder to keep his secret from his friends. If that was not bad more trouble seems to follow suit. Stay tuned for next chapter : Swords, Secrets, and unwanted guests.


End file.
